


cute and drunk

by eclecticfangirl



Series: percabeth drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College AU, F/M, I dont know how to do tags, I love them so much, One Night Stands, also percy is hot and no one talks about it, kinda hot, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticfangirl/pseuds/eclecticfangirl
Summary: annabeth thinks getting through a dumb college party is a lot harder if you're trying to resist a certain green-eyed boy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: percabeth drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	cute and drunk

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to whatever this thing is. i hope you enjoy!

Annabeth Chase did not like being late.

Which is why she was yelling at her roommate, Piper McLean, to hurry up or else she would regret ever piercing her nose. It was about to bleed. A lot.

“Why do you care, anyway?” Piper said, completely ignoring Annabeth’s threat. She was used to her best friend’s attempts to intimidate her, after 7 years of friendship, especially when they were late for something. “I didn’t think you cared about this party anyway.”

Annabeth ignored the smirk on Piper’s face. “I don’t. But since you’re dragging me to it, the least I can do is get there on time.”

“Okay, okay. Stop being so bratty. I’m ready.” She turned around with her bag in hand and they headed to the door to leave.

The party that was going to happen at Leo and Jason’s that night was bound to be full of drunk college students doing dumb things and making out, and that’s exactly why Annabeth didn’t want to go. She was also absolutely sure that Piper was going to abandon her to stay with Jason immediately after they entered the apartment, and Annabeth would have to find something to do until it was time for her to drag Piper’s drunken ass back home. She was not excited for that.

The only reason she was going at all was because of Piper herself, since she was tired of being called a nerd hobbit with zero social skills. Piper had made Annabeth promise she would go to (at least) five parties with her that year, and holidays, birthdays or simple hangouts with their friends didn’t count. (“Staying at Jason’s with seven more people eating chips and watching movies is not a party, Annabeth.”)

Annabeth wasn’t even that bad. She was good at talking to people, and could easily carry a conversation with someone if she needed to without being awkward. She liked being with her friends, and would actually do that very often. The thing is, the idea of going to a cramped apartment that smelled like cheap beer and vomit with loud music pounding her head was never very appealing to Annabeth. So when she and Piper arrived at the door of the apartment building and she already felt like she was slowly going deaf, she realized there really was no hope.

Piper, as predicted, ran straight to Jason and gave him a kiss as soon as he opened the door. He seemed a little tipsy, but he wasn’t one to get that crazy at parties, especially when they happened at his place. He smiled at Annabeth when they broke apart and gave her a hug.

“Hey! I’m glad you actually came this time,” he teased her.

“Ha, ha. Stop it or I’ll be leaving sooner than I thought I would.”

He just chuckled lightly and stepped to the side so she could get inside the apartment properly. The place wasn’t super full yet, but they were kind of early, considering people usually arrived later in the night to things like this. Still, she knew there was plenty of time for it to get cramped, and it probably would.

She found Leo easily as he stumbled towards her and she sighed, knowing that he was already drunk, even though it was just 8 PM.

“Annie! You came! Wow, I’m impressed,” he said. “You look great, by the way!”

He winked at her and she realized he was in his flirty drunk phase. That meant he wasn’t that hammered yet, so she felt a little bit of relief go through her.

“Hey, Leo,” she smiled as her friend gave her a slightly clumsy hug. “How’s the party?”

“Oh, it’s barely getting started! I have so much stuff planned. I think today is the day I’ll finally win Drew’s heart.” He winked at her again, and she knew she was in for a treat. He never gave up on that girl, no matter how many times she turned him down. Annabeth smiled as she remembered how Leo cut his forehead trying to do a handstand to get her attention at the last party she attended.

“You sure will, champ,” she laughed as he stumbled back to the other side of the room, trying not to spill his drink.

Annabeth looked around and thought of what she could do next. She had already lost Jason and Piper, so she had a feeling that she would end up having to open the door to whoever arrived next. Oh, well.

She grabbed a drink (not too strong, she still had to get home alive with Piper) and sat on a bench in the kitchen, looking at her phone. She ignored the strangers in the room chatting and laughing next to her as she scrolled, knowing this was going to be a very long night.

She stayed that way until she heard the doorbell, and when no one showed up to let the guests in, the stood and walked over with a sigh. She was wondering how long she would be able to stand this party when she got... distracted.

Standing at the door was the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was tall and lean, with tanned skin and unruly black hair. He wasn’t bulky but she could see he had muscle underneath the light blue shirt he was wearing. His eyes were a beautiful shade of sea green that she had never seen before, and he looked at her with an intense gaze.

“Hi, um…” His voice was smooth and he sounded doubtful as he scratched the back if his head, giving her a good view of his bicep, and oh _wow_ he was really handsome. “Is… is this Jason’s place?”

Annabeth stood there looking at him until she realized he’d asked her something. Her face flushed red.

“Oh! Um, yeah, this is his place.”

They stood there for a few more seconds until he cleared his throat.

“So, uh, can I get in?” he asked, and she realized she was still standing at the door, blocking his way. Her face got even redder.

“Right, yeah! Of course,” she shook her head and stepped aside as he walked in. “I’m Annabeth, by the way.”

He looked at her again and she mentally pat herself on the back for managing to get actual words out of her mouth without embarrassing herself further. He stood there staring at her for a while and she felt like she was getting hotter by the minute. He blinked, apparently realizing what he was doing, and stood a little straighter.

“Oh, um. I’m Percy,” he said, and she swore she saw his cheeks get a little red. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before breaking eye contact, and she turned to close the door.

What was happening to her? There she was, thinking she was just going to have to struggle through a dumb party and go home afterwards, and now she was also going to have to deal with a man that looked like a literal greek god. She glanced at him again as he went to the kitchen to grab a drink, and she had to contain the part of her brain that was telling her to go over to him and rip his shirt off so she could get a good look at the abs she could see through his shirt and kiss him and-

Okay, this was getting out of hand. Annabeth had never been like this. She was controlled, logical, rational. She wasn’t easily attracted to guys, and when she was, it was never… like _this_.

She walked to the living room, trying to find a distraction, when she spotted Piper talking to Jason and Leo on the couch. Piper smiled as she walked over to them.

“Hey, what are you guys talking about?” she said hastily, a little bit breathless. Wow, she really needed to get her shit together.

The boys didn’t seem to notice and proceeded to explain the deep argument they were having about what exactly should be considered soup, but Piper eyed her suspiciously. She always knew exactly what Annabeth was thinking, the bastard.

Annabeth tried to smile at her and pretended to be completely focused on the boys’ enthusiastic conversation, but she knew it was no use. Piper was already pulling her arm before she could stay long.

“I need to go to the bathroom. Come with me, Annabeth.”

Jason and Leo continued their argument as if they weren't even there as Piper dragged her arm toward the bathroom. The door barely closed before Piper opened her mouth.

“You like someone.” She said it as a fact, not a question. Annabeth’s eyes widened.

“N-no, I don’t!” She could hear her own restraint as she said it. Even if she did sound convincing, it was useless trying to fool Piper. Her friend just stared at her with a sarcastic look.

“Don’t you even try, Annabeth,” she said. “Tell me, who is it?”

Annabeth considered describing someone generic (like Jason, for example) but there was no reason for her to hide her attraction to someone from Piper. She knew that if her friend saw her close to Percy at any point of the night she would know immediately - not just because it was obvious, but because Piper could read her like a book. She sighed.

“It’s some guy named Percy,” she said. “He’s tall with black hair, green eyes and a tan.”

Piper’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh, I know him! He’s taking some classes with Jason. He’s cute, I guess, but I wasn’t that impressed.”

Annabeth shot an indignant look at her.

“What do you mean, he’s not that impressive? I spent five minutes with him and couldn’t make myself stop mentally undressing him!”

Piper looked at her smugly and Annabeth instantly regretted opening her mouth. Ugh.

“Oh my god, Annabeth!” she laughed. “I’ve never seen you so into someone! Especially by just looking at a guy!”

Annabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This really was going to be a long night.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Piper was too excited for her own good. “This is awesome! I’m gonna talk to Jason and maybe he can talk to Percy and-”

“No, Piper, stop right there,” Annabeth interrupted. “You will not talk to Jason about anything. I’ll be okay on my own. Do not say one word about this, especially because he may not even be single.”

“Annabeth, do you think he’d be at a party alone if he weren’t single?” Piper asked. She was getting too invested in this. “And you don’t even need to worry about that, anyway, because I know for a fact that he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Jason always talks about how many times he’s offered to be Percy’s wingman.”

Annabeth felt her stomach flip as she heard her. _He’s single!_ said a giddy voice inside her, and she cursed herself for already feeling like this after just one conversation with Percy. He was causing an effect on her that she had never felt before.

“Well, at least now I know I won’t be hitting on a guy who isn’t single. Now, let’s get out of here before people start making assumptions about the two of us.” Annabeth opened the door and pulled Piper out with her. The girl couldn’t wipe that smug smile off her face, apparently, so Annabeth just ignored her as they made their way back to the couch.

The boys were still there, so she walked over until she saw that someone else was with them. Someone with a great ass and a special ability to turn Annabeth on by simply existing, it seems.

“Hey, you guys!” Jason greeted, and now there was no turning back. Annabeth waved at them as she and Piper walked closer. “I’d like to introduce you to someone!”

She made the mistake of looking up, and found herself immediately locking eyes with Percy. Percy, with his stupid, incredible eyes and his defined jaw that she could so easily bite if only he was a little closer and-

“This is Percy Jackson!” Jason clearly did not notice what said man was doing to her, because he kept on talking. “We have a couple of classes together. He’s studying marine biology. Percy, this is Annabeth Chase.”

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to stop thinking about the fact that Percy was still looking at her with the same intensity as before. She was glad that he talked first because she most certainly would not be able to say actual words right now. She was too busy wondering what that mouth would feel like on hers.

“Yeah, um, we met before,” Percy said simply. Apparently he didn’t want to say more, which was a pity, because Annabeth really wanted to keep listening to that nice voice of his.

She blinked and looked at the floor. She couldn’t take any more of this.

“I, uh… I’m gonna go grab another drink.”

Annabeth could feel Percy’s eyes on her back as she turned and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed one of those cheap beers. She wanted something stronger, but there weren’t a lot of options, so she just took the can and looked around.

She was trying to decide if she should go back to where her friends were when she spotted the open door to the balcony. The ladder, she knew, led straight up to the roof where she and her friends had spent so many nights laughing and eating and looking at the stars together. She made her way up with her can, deciding she needed some fresh air. (Or, as fresh as you can get in New York.)

Pleasantly surprised by the lack of people up there, Annabeth walked to the edge of the building, setting her can on top of the wall surrounding the roof. She took a few deep breaths, too distracted to notice that someone had followed her up.

“You seem like you were craving some air.”

Annabeth turned around, already knowing who was behind her, and braced herself for the wave of arousal building itself inside her.

“Yeah,” she sighed as those sea green eyes poured into her for what felt like the thousandth time that night. “I’m not a fan of cramped spaces.”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, me neither. It’s one of the reasons I love the sea so much.”

A content look settled on Percy’s face as he seemed to get lost somewhere inside his own head. He looked so cute like this, peaceful and calm. But she had a feeling he had an intense side of him that wasn’t showing. The thought of it made Annabeth even more eager to learn more about him.

“Have you always known you wanted to be a marine biologist?” she asked.

He walked closer, settling his elbows on top of the wall next to her while looking at the skyline full of buildings.

“I always knew I loved the sea,” he answered. “It’s so huge and full of things to discover and explore. And being in it is just so… liberating.”

They stood like that, looking at the night sky, as Annabeth thought of that. She had never been really interested in studying nature, but she could see why he would want to. Percy seemed like someone who liked animals.

“Jason told me you’re an architecture major?” he asked. She nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ve always dreamed of designing something great to add to the New York skyline. Something that will stay and be remembered.”

Percy looked at her and she felt her stomach drop again. He was attractive in a different way now, the way people are when they talk about something they’re passionate about, and to Annabeth, that was the most irresistible kind. She tried to contain the urge to kiss him.

Percy didn’t say anything; just looked at her and stepped a little closer. She held her breath as he leaned closer to her ear.

“You don’t need a building to be remembered, Annabeth,” he said in a low voice. “You’re already pretty memorable to me, and that’s just based on how good you look.”

A chill went through her as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She stared firmly forward, knowing that if she turned to look at him, she’d be a lost cause.

“Well…” she started, her voice a little more silky. “If you don’t like feeling restrained, maybe you’d like to stay out here with me for a while?”

She didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking. He raised his hand and touched her chin lightly, turning her head to face him, and they were suddenly so close that she could feel his warmth radiating from his body as he stared into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

“I’d love that,” he said. “As long as you let me get a little closer.”

Annabeth shoved her hands into his hair as he kissed her, and she felt like her whole body was on fire. He pushed her until she was against the wall, and his hands explored her body as she let her own roam his chest, shoulders and arms. Percy felt so good under her touch, every curve of his muscles turning her on impossibly more. He let out a low growl as she scratched his back.

“I’ve wanted to do this as soon as you opened that door…” he murmured, kissing down her neck and she sighed, his hands now settling on her waist.

“You… you have no idea,” Annabeth managed, her mind foggy from the want that was building up all night. Percy seemed to know exactly where to touch her to make her knees tremble. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so turned on by someone just looking at me.”

This seemed to make Percy even more eager to please her, gliding his hand over her ass and lifting one of her legs. He gripped her thigh and pulled her even closer, dress riding up her leg as Percy kissed her fiercely. Annabeth let out a little moan, feeling him hard against her.

“We - we should get out of here,” she panted, and he bit her lip. He seemed to be enjoying torturing her, so she felt like it was time to let him know what she wanted in other ways.

Annabeth took his hands and placed them on her hips, turning them around so that he was the one against the wall. She pulled his shirt up and felt the muscle under his skin, biting and sucking on that jaw of his that was driving her crazy. Percy let out a strangled noise as Annabeth scratched down his abs, gripping her hips tightly, and she _really_ had to get them out of there. Thankfully, he seemed to get the message.

“Come on,” he grumbled, grabbing Annabeth's hand and pulling her towards the ladder that had led them both up. Percy guided her to it first before coming down himself, grabbing her hand again as soon as his feet hit the floor.

Annabeth didn’t even think of looking around at the apartment, now much more crowded and drenched with the smell of alcohol. Her only thoughts were of the burning sensation in the bottom of her stomach and the tingly feeling Percy left everywhere he had touched her, everywhere he had kissed… until she suddenly found Piper’s eyes looking at her, excitement all over her face as she smiled standing in the kitchen next to a distracted Jason. Percy was almost opening the front door when Annabeth asked her a silent question: _is this okay?_

Piper just nodded frantically, motioning for Annabeth to get out and sending her a thumbs up. This girl was a pro at annoying Annabeth, but she really was the best friend she could ever ask for.

Annabeth let Percy pull her out the door and they made their way outside.

“My place is just a couple of blocks from here,” she panted. Annabeth hadn’t realized how breathless she was until she said it.

Percy just nodded as she led them to her apartment. The usual five minute walk felt like an hour and she couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Percy’s body against hers, the trail of fire he left as he explored her body. She couldn’t understand how this man was making her feel like this, but she’d worry about that later. Right now, all she wanted was to feel it again.

When Annabeth finally managed to get her door open, Percy's hands were already sliding over her hips and gripping her thighs again as he kissed and nipped at her neck from behind her, and she needed him to take off that shirt _now_.

They stumbled in, taking off their shoes on the way. Annabeth immediately tugged on Percy’s shirt and he took it off in less than a second, and then there he was, broad shoulders and toned arms and defined abs in all his glory, so she took a step back. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

“Are you… checking me out, Chase?”

His smile was smug as he looked at her, and Annabeth smirked nonchalantly, ignoring the chill she felt when he said her name like that.

“I’ve been checking you out all night, Jackson,” she answered smoothly.

She had to do something to make him understand that this was a game she knew very well how to play. The smugness on his face disappeared as Annabeth reached down and pulled her flowy dress off tantalizingly slow, letting it glide over her body. She mentally thanked Piper for making her wear nice underwear to the party.

Annabeth saw Percy’s eyes darken, swallowing hard as she looked at him, and as she led him to her bedroom, she knew she had him. And afterwards, as she woke up next to him in the morning with his arms around her and his soft hair tickling her chin, the only thought going through her mind was: _yeah, I could get used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
